


Nerves

by DaryanCrescend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Game. Dave is staying over at Johns house for the first time since they played SBurb, movie nights, pizza eating and snuggling occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> John/Dave post game fluff that was written about seven months ago, way before many of the new updates.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t actually seen him before, even if it had only been on webcam, John Egbert reasoned with himself as he removed his seatbelt and exited the car. Sure they hadn’t met in person but he’d known Dave Strider for years, heck they’d successfully saved the planet together Dave wasn’t going to suddenly hate him once they met up in person.

  
John was beginning to seriously regret convincing his dad to let him drive to pick Dave up on his own, it would have been embarrassing with him there sure but what if Dave saw him driving and thought he really did drive like a girl? What if he thought the car was stupid?

  
Suddenly it all felt as weird and nerve wracking as it had ascending the steps to finally meet Karkat, Terezi and Sollux in person, maybe moreso. Then again at least Dave didn’t genuinely have grey (and in Kanayas case pure white) skin and horns, at least Dave was coming over to hang out and watch movies and eat stupid amounts of cake not possibly die.

  
John entered the airport and headed to the pick up area, it was full of people picking up loved ones and friends and relatives and John suddenly felt very small and insignificant even though really none of these people would even be there if it wasn’t for him and his friends.

  
A crowd of people emerged through the gates and John stood up a little straighter and faked utter confidence, he didn’t want to let the coolest guy he knew see how nervous he was, that wouldn’t do.   
   
“Are we gonna do some Armageddon shit here?” A broad Texan drawl called out and John grinned scanning the crowd. Sure enough a tall blonde boy was stood looking at him from behind a pair of shades.   
   
John contemplated for a moment, was Dave being serious or not? Either way he was the one who’d suggested it and John loved nothing more than being able to recreate scenes from his favourite movies, so he did, running full pelt into the taller boys arms and feeling himself being swept off the floor.   
   
“It’s good ta finally meet you,” Dave said after he’d put the smaller boy back down.   
   
John grinned broadly, “I didn’t think you were serious about doing that,”   
   
Dave shrugged, “Rose bet me I wouldn’t,” he replied with a small smirk.   
   
It was weird meeting in person. When Jade had flown over she’d been the one to drop her suitcase and run into his arms in a flurry of long limbs and flying hair, shrieking about how awesome it was to see him and how he looked taller than she’d imagined and how his accent was totally cute and she loved it and she’d never been to a city and she was so excited. It had been easier with Jade because she talked as much as he did.   
   
“Do you need a hand with your luggage?” John asked out of curteosy more than anything else.   
   
“Think I can handle a suitcase, Egbert,” Dave replied with a nonchalant shrug. It was weird hearing him speak out loud. John had known, of course, that Dave was Texan but he’d never honestly quite expected the accent to be so strong.   
   
“Suit yourself,” John replied with a smile, beckoning Dave to follow him to the car.   
   
Dave shivered as they got outside and signaled for John to wait a moment as he dragged a jumper out of the top of his suitcase and put it on. John felt awkward somehow, as he stood there in his t-shirt perfectly warm. “Not used to the cold,” Dave explained, pulling the sweater over his head and somehow managing not to dislodge his glasses or mess his hair up in the process. John envied that a little, if he pulled something over his head like that he normally came out of it with skewed glasses and his hair sticking up all over the place.   
   
John unlocked the trunk of the car and gestured for Dave to chuck his case into it.   
   
“Nice car,” Dave remarked as he loaded the suitcase.   
   
John wasn’t quite sure if he was being serious or he honestly thought the car was totally lame, which it kinda was because it was his dads so he replied, “It’s not my car, I borrowed it from dad,” and Dave just laughed and climbed into the passenger side.   
   
The journey home was a lot quieter than it had been with Jade, who had sat in the back with him because dad had been driving, and made a pretty much running commentary on how cool everything was and told him everything she wanted to do but also how she felt a little intimidated by the sheer number of people. Dave was more than content to sit mutely listening to the radio, which was both a blessing and a distraction. The last thing John wanted to do was take a wrong turn or do something completely stupid and look like an idiot. The trip passed thankfully smoothly though and by the end of it John was more worried about the shitty house than the shitty car.   
   
He helped Dave unload his suitcase and wished his dad had taken down the tire swing because it looked lame and nobody even used it anymore.   
   
“Sorry if it’s not as cool as your place,” John said as he unlocked the front door and let Dave into the house.   
   
Dave stopped just inside the doorway and looked around. John bit his tongue, here he was showing this cool Texan who lived in a high rise apartment his suburban little ordinary house and why had this seemed like a good idea?   
   
“Hey it’s free of puppets and I’m not gonna get sneak attacked,” Dave commented still not taking his shades off. “No shitty swords in the fridge or puppet piles ready to fall on me, it’ll be a welcome break.”   
   
“Nope,” John replied feeling instantly better, “Just pranks galore and cake in the fridge,”   
   
“There’s cake? I’m starving,” Dave said looking around the living room.   
   
“We should probably make something proper,” John replied, “Leave your suitcase, we can take it up later.” He beckoned Dave to follow him into the kitchen.   
   
The kitchen was empty and spotless except for a note on the side telling John that dad was out and to behave himself. John went straight for the cabinets, there wouldn’t be food in the fridge that wasn’t confectionery anyway.   
   
Dave hoisted himself up onto the counter and after a few moments John spent rummaging through the baking supplies commented, “You’re seventeen and need to be told not to trash the house?”   
   
John looked up from the cupboard and grinned, “Yeah me and Jade had a massive cake fight, dad came home to cupcakes and icing everywhere,” he explained.   
   
Dave sighed and smirked slightly, “You’re such derps.”   
   
John grinned at him again, “Well there’s nothing remotely edible that doesn’t require a lot of cooking,”   
   
“I don’t trust your cooking, have you got take out menus, it’ll be my treat.” Dave replied and John imagined that he must be rolling his eyes behind his shades.   
   
“Here,” John said, opening a draw and thrusting a pile of take out menus and the phone at the blonde boy.   
   
“Pizza and one of your shitty movies?” Dave asked after rifling through the menus.   
   
John nodded.   
   
It got surprisingly easier from there, they ordered a pizza after some discussion on toppings, it turned out Dave didn’t like any of the things Jade did, like pineapple on pizza, which in Johns opinion was just morally wrong anyway and he somehow convinced Dave to watch Con Air with him.   
   
It was going to be fine, John mused as he munched his third slice of pizza that Dave had thrust at him and told him to eat up and shut up because he didn’t appreciate being given a running commentary of things he could see happening on the screen and what was about to happen next, “You’re ruining the lack of suspense,” Dave had told him.   
   
The only thing that was making him feel remotely nervous was Dave’s arm slung casually around his shoulder and the fact that he’d automatically snuggled up under it despite his best intentions. Then again he supposed he could probably get used to it. Especially when Dave petted his hair and let him hide his face in his chest when the sad parts came on.

 


End file.
